PAYDAY 2 Community Events
CrimeFest 2014 CrimeFest was a promotional event for PAYDAY 2 that took place October 2014. As members joined the official community group, new rewards were unlocked, until the last reward was unlocked at 1,500,000 members. The CrimeFest promotion was responsible for the release of a great deal of notable game content. Gameplay *Captain Winters, the GenSec special enemy (1.4M milestone, added September 24th, 2015) *Updated 15 skills (Day 5) *Introduction of Perk Decks (Day 5) *Hitman Perk Deck (Day 7) *Fugitive Skill Tree (Day 12) *Crook Perk Deck (Day 12) Masks *Peter (1.1M milestone, added August 21st, 2014) *Firestarter (Day 4) *Spackle (Day 4) *Collateral (Day 7) *Reservoir Dogs (Day 7) *Terminator (Day 7) *Gumbo (Day 8) *Smiley (Day 8) *Mad Lion (Day 11) *Hoxton Reborn (Day 12) Characters *Hoxton (1.2M milestone, Day 12) *John Wick (1.5M milestone, Day 7) Weapons *350K Brass Knuckles (350K milestone, added alongside the Death Wish update) *Golden AK.762 (500K milestone, added alongside the Gage Sniper Pack update) *The Judge (1M milestone, added August 7th, 2014) *Money Bundle (1M milestone, added August 7th, 2014) *Predator 12G (1.35M milestone, Day 11) *Chimano Compact (Day 7) *Ursa Tanto Knife (Day 7) *Akimbo Pistols (Day 7) **Akimbo Crosskill **Akimbo Chimano Compact **Akimbo Bernetti 9 **Akimbo Deagle *Nova's Shank (Day 12) Heists *Hoxton Breakout (1.15M milestone, Day 12) *Art Gallery (1.25M milestone, Day 9) Heist Updates *Watchdogs (Day and Night both days, 1.45M milestone, Day 9) *Big Oil (Day and Night for day 1, 1.45M milestone, Day 9) *Pre-Planning added to Framing Frame Day 1 (Day 9) Misc *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' free to download on October 16th (1.05M milestone) **''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 90% off after October 16th for the rest of the CrimeFest *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play from October 16th to October 18th *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off (excluding the Hotline Miami DLC) for the duration of the event *The FBI Files (1.3M milestone, added September 24th, 2015) *Modifications to make modding easier (Day 9) *Announced collaboration with Lion Game Lion, and The Bomb Heists DLC (Day 10) The Hype Train The Hype Train was a community event for PAYDAY 2, taking place from the 5th of February to the 12th of March 2015. Like CrimeFest, The Hype Train was highly anticipated for its promise of new content, gameplay features and rewards. The Hype Train event is named and themed after the Hype Train internet slang. Also similar is the reward milestone system that can be achieved through participation by the community, though unlike CrimeFest, which was free to enter and contribute, the Hype Train registers progression via "hype fuel", a form of score generated when players purchase PAYDAY 2 or Hotline Miami 2 content from the Steam store. Actual purchase of content is not required for the benefits of the event, as each unlocked goal will be unlocked for all players during the Spring Break Event. Hype fuel Generation * Purchase of PAYDAY 2: +1 gallon of hype fuel * Purchase of any PAYDAY 2 DLC (excluding mentioned below): +1 gallon of hype fuel NOTE: There is no specification made on the Hype Train site whether GOTY or other bundles adds a single gallon of hype, or as much hype fuel as DLC is contained within the pack! * Purchase of the The OVERKILL Pack: +3 gallons of hype fuel ** Purchase of The OVERKILL 4-Pack: +12 gallons of hype fuel * Purchase of the The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack: +14 gallons of hype fuel ** Purchase of The COMPLETELY OVERKILL 4-Pack: +56 gallons of hype fuel * Purchase of the The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack: +3 gallons of hype fuel * Pre-Order of Hotline Miami 2: +5 gallons of hype fuel * Pre-Order of Hotline Miami 2 Digital Special Edition: +10 gallons of hype fuel Milestones The milestones for The Hype Train were unlocked via gallons of Hype Fuel amassed by the community: Each additional unlocked milestone also added a XP boost to all players upon the release of Infamy 2.0 until the end of March. Spring Break 2015 Spring Break 2015 was a community event for PAYDAY 2 from March 13 to March 21 2015. During Spring Break, all unlocked milestones from the Hype Train event were released on a daily basis, similar to the CrimeFest releases. Gameplay *Side Jobs (Day 2) *Gambler Perk Deck (Day 3) *SWAT Van Turret (Day 5) *Vehicles (Day 6) Masks *Bonnie (Day 3) *Bonnie Begins (Day 3) *The Tids (Day 6) *SpeedRunner (Day 8) *Hothead (Day 8) *Falcon (Day 8) *Unic (Day 8) *Hoxton Reborn Begins (Day 9) *The Hard Hat (Day 9) You need to own SpeedRunners on Steam. Characters *Bonnie (Day 3) Weapons *Joceline O/U 12G (Day 3) *Rivertown Glen Bottle (Day 3) *Akimbo Chimano 88 (Day 7) *Akimbo Chimano Custom (Day 7) *Akimbo Interceptor 45 (Day 7) Heists *Cook Off based on Rats day 1 (Day 1) *Car Shop (Day 6) *Hoxton Revenge (Day 9) Heist Updates *Train modified and available without doing a Transport heist (Day 1) Misc *Golden Grin Casino teaser (Day 4) *The Butcher Mod Pack 2 (Day 7) Trivia *The animation in the Spring Break announcement video and news update is a reference to 's . *The header of the Spring Break website, "Get in, loser; We're going heisting!", is a reference to a quote from the 2004 film that reached meme status. *Each of the expansions released during the Spring Break event were "teased" at the bottom of the article, half of them being references to idioms. **The teaser of the Side Jobs feature, "New Wine in Old Bottles", references . **The teaser of the Bonnie Character Pack, "A Cat Among Pigeons", refers to a . One of the meanings of the idiom is "to cause an enormous fight or flap, usually by revealing a controversial fact or secret", hinting at Bonnie's involvement with the Hoxton Revenge heist. **The teaser of the SWAT Van Turret enemy, "A Law Enforcer's Best Friend", refers to the phrase " ". **The teaser of the Car Shop heist, "Gone in Four Minutes", references , its , and the achievement released alongside the heist simultaneously. **The teaser of the Hoxton Revenge heist, "A Dish Best Served Cold", is a reference to the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Road to Crimefest The Road to Crimefest was an event leading up to CrimeFest 2015, which started September 28, 2015 and lasted till the 14th of October, 2015. People worked together in-game to work toward unlocking goals that were released during the CrimeFest. 'Milestones' Milestones were unlocked via Community Challenges this time around. Test.png|Magical Flute. Crimefest Vintage Meme.png|Vintage Meme. Crimefest Slingshot Stand.png|Slingshot Crimefest 2015 Sputnik.png|Sputnik Crimefest 2015 Upgrade Trebuchet.png|Upgraded Trebuchet Crimefest 2015 Resistance to Cold +1.png|Resistance to Cold +1 Crimefest 2015 Net.png|Net CrimeFest 2015 Slingshot.png|Slingshot Stand Crimefest 2015 Riot Gear.png|Riot Gear Crimefest 2015 Vintage Doge Meme.png|Vintage Meme Crimefest 2015 Three Masks.png|Three Masks Crimefest 2015 Old Award.png|Old Award Crimefest 2015 Boosting Boots.png|Boosting Boots CF 2015 Adnorning Gem.png|Adorning Gem CF 2015 Vintage Meme.png|Vintage Meme CF 2015 Skull Bones.png|Skull and Bones CF 2015 Powdered Donut.png|Powdered Donut CF 2015 Perfect Disguise.png|The Perfect Disguise CF 2015 Balanced Scales.png|Balanced Scales Crimefest 2015 Strange Alien Egg.png|Strange Alien Egg Crimefest 2015 Witch's Abode.png|Witch's Abode CF 2015 Trading.png|Trading Vintage Meme 4.png|Vintage Meme CF 2015 Blueprint.png|Blueprint Crimefest 2015 Safest of Safes.png|The Safest of Safes Trivia *The Road to Crimefest event is a parody of and games. The item chest opening cinematic is a reference to , specifically . Several of the items associated with each challenge references various pieces of pop culture, from movies, video games, and even internet memes. **"Cagliostro", the ancient heister Bain refers to in the trailer and in the Net unlock hint's description, may be a reference to the Italian adventurer . **The Sputnik unlock references one of Vlad's well-known lines; "I'm on rise, like a fucking Sputnik!" **The name of Chains' penultimate challenge (SevenThreeFiveFiveSixZeroEight) and the required map are references to the series, with the challenge title being the now-famous bomb code (7355608). ***The description of the challenge references Bank, the map GO Bank is based upon, being a Demolition mode map ("...so get out there and cause demolition..."), in which the Terrorist team has to plant a bomb. **'I am a Stone, I do not move!' is a quote from the 2001 war film . It was uttered by the grandfather of protagonist Vasily Zaytsev during their wolf hunt at the beginning of the film. **The Bearded Wisdom challenge's description references the sea shanty. **The An Offer They Can't Refuse challenge title is a paraphrased version of Don Vito Corleone's famous quote in : "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse.". **The Old Award unlock is based on the , and the awarded trophy; The Academy Award of Merit, better known as an Oscar. **The Boosting Boots unlock is based on the Pegasus Boots in the Legend of Zelda games. **'The Perfect Disguise' unlock is based on the . **'Self Defense, I Swear!' is a probable reference to 1973 song . ***The challenge's description references the song by . **The Strange Alien Egg unlock is a reference to the , specifically, the Facehugger and its "egg". **'Jacket Up' is, obviously, a nod to Jacket and his signature baseball bat. **The Witch's Abode unlock is a reference to , a supernatural being of Slavic folklore, and the house she resided in, which was described as . Both are better known for their appearance in the boardgame . ***Additionally, John Wick, in his respective movie, is referred to as "Baba Yaga" by the Russian mob he fights throughout the film. **'Don't Tase Me Bro!' is an internet meme spawned from the tasing of Andrew Meyer during a Q&A session with U.S. Senator John Kerry in 2007. **'I looked, and behold, a white horse.' is an excerpt of Revelation 6:2 of the Holy Bible. ***This line was famously used in the 2002 song by . CrimeFest 2015 CrimeFest was a promotional event for PAYDAY 2 that took place between 15-24 October 2015. Most of the content released during the event were hinted towards by the Road to Crimefest unlocks. Gameplay *Global weapon stats rebalancing (Balanced Scales, Day 1) *Weapon stats system overhaul (Balanced Scales, Day 1) *AI Teammate hostage trading (Trading, Day 4) *Usable Bipod mod for LMGs (Slingshot Stand, Day 5) *SWAT Van Turret upgrade (Upgraded Trebuchet, Day 8) Masks *Baba Yaga (Witch's Abode, Day 2) *Russian Hat (Resistance to Cold +1, Day 2) *Sputnik (Sputnik, Day 2) *Tiara (Adorning Gem, Day 2) *Vlad Armor (Riot Gear, Day 2) *Le Castle Vania (Magical Flute, Day 7) *Eggian (Strange Alien Egg, Day 8) *Fatboy (Powdered Donut, Day 8) *Oliver (Old Award, Day 8) *Pirate (Skull and Bones, Day 8) *Groucho (The Perfect Disguise, Day 9) *Tinted Love (The Perfect Disguise, Day 9) *Baitface (Vintage Meme, Day 10) (later changed to "Funnyman") *Dawg (Vintage Meme, Day 10) *No Me Gusta (Vintage Meme, Day 10) *Rageface (Vintage Meme, Day 10) Weapons *Weapon skins (The Safest of Safes, Day 1) *Ksp 58 (Slingshot, Day 5) Heists *Aftershock (Blueprints, Day 3) *First World Bank (Day 6) *Slaughterhouse (Day 9) Misc *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 90% off for duration of event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 75% off for duration of event *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off for duration of event *Vlad's Black Market Update (The Safest of Safes, Day 1) **CrimeFest 2 Safe and Drill (The Safest of Safes) **Sputnik Safe and Drill (Sputnik) **Safe Cards obtainable during Payday **Bodhi Character Pack made freehttp://www.overkillsoftware.com/payday-2-the-point-break-heists-and-bodhi-are-here/ *Crime.net Filters (Net, Day 4) **Lobby creators can tag lobbies with "Stealth" or "Loud" **Numerous filters for lobby searchers *Weapon safe drills obtainable during Payday from Drill Cards (Day 6) *Up to four Preferred Characters can be selected (Three Masks, Day 7) *Three new tracks from Le Castle Vania (Magical Flute, Day 7) *'Au Ticket' mini-community event (Day 8) **Limited time First World Safe and Drill *New jumping animations (Boosting Boots, Day 10) *'Pork Royale' mini-community event (Day 10) **Limited time Slaughter Safe and Drill Trivia *The entirety of the Black Market Update website is based on the Arms Deal Update website, which introduced weapon skins to CS:GO. Hoxton's Housewarming Party Hoxton's Housewarming Party is a community event for PAYDAY 2 from October 7 to October 16 2016, its main feature being the release of the new Safe House and safe house customization. The event could be seen as a "CrimeFest III". Unlike previous community events, none of the content released during the event had to be unlocked by the community beforehand. The event was promoted by the giving away of codes for Party Hats, given away by OVERKILL staff and Payday forum moderators on the PAYDAY 2 Steam forums and Twitter, and later via this website. The community can vote on the individual days of the event via polls linked to in the top-right corner of the day's page. Gameplay *Difficulty changes (Day 1) **Two new difficulties: Mayhem and One Down ***New One Down-difficulty enemies: The "Zeal Team" DHS task force **Difficulty balancing *Bulldozers immune to being stunned and can rush on all difficulties (Day 1) *Pro Jobs removed (Day 1) *Daily Safe House Side Jobs (Day 2) *Medic special enemy (Day 6) *Mutators (Day 8) Masks *Party Hat (Promotion) *Mayhem Skull (Day 1) *One Down Skull (Day 1) *Al Capone (Day 3) *Charles "Lucky" Luciano (Day 3) *George "Bugs" Moran (Day 3) *Stephanie "Madame" St. Clair (Day 3) *Commando (Day 7) *Dawn Patrol (Day 7) *Martial Law (Day 7) *Pickle Face (Day 7) *The Awkward Seal (Day 8) Weapons *Concussion Grenade (Day 4) *Goliath 12G (Day 9) Heists *Safe House Raid (Day 5) *Panic Room (Day 10) Heist Updates *Bank Heist, Bank Heist: Gold, Big Oil, and Ukrainian Job turned into normal jobs (Day 1) *The "Bank Heist" job renamed to "Bank Heist: Random" (Day 1) Misc. *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 90% off for duration of event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 75% off for duration of event *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off for duration of event *Aldstone (Day 0) *Appearances of the first four difficulty masks updated (Day 1) *New Safe House (Day 2) **Safe House customization *Van customization (Day 2) *Infamous colors now drop at same rate as normal colors (Day 3) *45 new colors (Day 3) *Hoxton Safe (Day 5) *Corpse Limit setting (Day 8) Trivia *All of the website art was created by AngusBurgers. *A poster can be seen in the background on Day 3. *The composition of the Day 10 header is based on the painting . *In the presumed-to-be junk pile in Day 10 is a framed picture of John Wick's dog in . The Search for Kento The Search for Kento (also known as Spring Break 2017) is a community event for PAYDAY 2 from April 3 to April 12, 2017. During the event, there will be 10 days of updates with free content releases, similar to the Housewarming before it. Gameplay *Challenges (Day 1) *Undo of Update #127 melee overhaul (Day 2) *Body Expertise changes (Day 2 and Day 4) *Crime Spree (Day 4) *Infinite Infamy (Day ?) *Boost System (Day ?) Masks *Mega Rust (Day 4) *Unknown Mask Pack (Day 6) *Unknown Mask Pack (Day 10) Characters *Kento (Day 10) *Community heister (TBA, #MyHeister community contest winner) Weapons *Incendiary burst grenade throwable (Day 8) *Unknown weapon (Day 8) *Unknown Mod Pack (Day 8) **New shotgun ammo: Taser (Day 8) Heists *Heat Street (Day 2) *Green Bridge (Day 10) Heist Updates Misc *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 75% off for duration of event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 75% off for duration of event *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off for duration of event *Armor skins (Day 4) **Armor Safe *Screen filters (Day 4) *AI updates (Day 6) *Unknown cosmetic feature (Day 6) *Community Safe #3 (Day 6) *Perk Decks displayed in Lobby (Day ?) *Loading screen hints (Day ?) Paper Gang ] On each odd-numbered day of the event, fitting with the event's theme, Paper Gang paper models (also known as "paper crafts") are released. They are based on Payday Gang members and other PAYDAY content. The difficulty of each model is rated with "Paper Cut Risk Level". Alongside the paper models below, on Day 1 a Blank Heister paper model was released for the #MyHeister community contest. Players can design and craft a new heister (or heisters, if they so choose) using the template provided, and submit them to either Twitter or Instagram using the hashtag . After the end of the event, Overkill will select a winning design and begin work on the new character. Player submissions will be visual only, the elements of lore, name, and so on will be provided by Overkill, who also reserves the right to alter their design should difficulties arise in implementing the character(s). More details about the contest are provided on this thread. Day 1= Jpn-alpha-paperjiro.png|'Jiro' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-paperdallas.png|'Dallas' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-paperwolf.png|'Wolf' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-paperhouston.png|'Houston' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-paperchains.png|'Chains' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-papervan.png|'Van' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-alpha-papersafehouse.png|'Safe House' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout |-|Day 3= Jpn-cerlrx-paperhoxton.png|'Hoxton' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperbonnie.png|'Bonnie' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperclover.png|'Clover' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperuzix.png|'Uzi' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperstack.png|'Stack of Money' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperlocomotivex.png|'Locomotive' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-cerlrx-paperheatstreet.png|'Heat Street' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout |-|Day 5= Jpn-etrym-paperbob.png|'Bobblehead Bob' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperdeagle.png|'Deagle' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperjacket.png|'Jacket' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperjimmy.png|'Jimmy' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperove9000.png|'OVE9000' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-papersydney.png|'Sydney' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout Jpn-etrym-paperjewellery.png|'Jewelry Store' Paper Cut Risk Level: ISO A4 Cutout US Letter Cutout |-|Day 7= |-|Day 9= External Links CrimeFest 2014 *CrimeFest Rewards Page *CrimeFest Results Page The Hype Train *Hype Train Page *Hype Fuel Counter Spring Break *Spring Break Rewards Page CrimeFest 2015 *Road to CrimeFest *CrimeFest 2015 *Vlad's Black Market Update *First World Bank & Slaughterhouse "Dallas Pack" Page Hoxton's Housewarming Party *Housewarming Party Website **Pre-Event Website *Party Hat Code Giveaway Page *Day 1 Poll *Day 2 Poll *Day 3 Poll *Day 4 Poll *Day 5 Poll *Day 6 Poll *Day 7 Poll *Day 8 Poll *Day 9 Poll *Day 10 Poll The Search for Kento *The Search for Kento Website **"The Puzzle" Page Videos Trailers= - Spring Break= PAYDAY 2 Spring Break Trailer Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 4|Golden Grin Casino Preview Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 5 Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 6 Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 7 Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 8 Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 9 - CrimeFest 2015= PAYDAY 2- The Road to Crimefest PAYDAY 2 The Crimefest Trailer PAYDAY 2 The Aftershock Heist Trailer PAYDAY 2 Wolf's Party Trailer PAYDAY 2 The Crimefest Outro - Hoxton's Housewarming Party= PAYDAY 2 Hoxton's Housewarming Party Trailer PAYDAY 2 Panic Room Trailer - The Search for Kento= PAYDAY 2 The Search For Kento Trailer PAYDAY 2 Heat Street Trailer The Search For Kento Snapshot – Level Design The Search For Kento Snapshot - Crime Spree }} |-|Website Music= Payday 2 Soundtrack - This Is Our Time|CrimeFest 2014 Website Music Payday 2 Soundtrack - Full Force Forward (Hype Train Remix)|Hype Train Website Music Payday 2 Soundtrack - Steal From The Rich (Give To Myself)|Spring Break Website Music Payday 2 - Road to Crimefest Microsite Music|Road to Crimefest and CrimeFest 2015 Website Music Payday 2 - Hoxton's Housewarming Party Microsite Music PAYDAY 2 - The Search for Kento Webpage Soundtrack (DOWNLOAD INCLUDED) References Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Community items Category:Event items